ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayor (IDW)
The Mayor (IDW) is the current mayor of New York City succeeding Jock Mulligan. History IDW Comic Series After the Shandor Incident, the City & County allowed the Ghostbusters to do whatever was necessary. However, after various explosions, increasing paranormal activity, mounting insurance payouts, and certain repeat hauntings, the Mayor and several city officials met with Walter Peck. Once the Mayor's concerns about Peck's prior history were absolved, the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission was reinstated to keep the Ghostbusters in check. As Idulnas task of Re-Selection came close to fruition, the Mayor called Peck and demanded to know why the Ghostbusters hadn't mobilized yet. The Mayor was mainly concerned with tourism for the next month and fallout from the incident involving the Gozerian Terror Bear. The Mayor was flabbergasted when Peck announced he approved the Ghostbusters' trap across America in mid-summer amidst tourist season. The Mayor's concerns were placated when Peck revealed the city of New York would receive monetary commissions from each job performed. In exchange, the Mayor would show some consideration when the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission's budget came up for review next quarter. The Mayor was impressed and noted he underestimated Peck. In the fall, the Mayor was smitten with the Ghost Smashers and the good publicity they were drawing from the public. Thus, shutting them down required a convincing amount of reasonable cause. The next year, around May, the Mayor met with his Deputy Mayor Ms. Stone and Peck to discuss Janine Melnitz's team and the out of control population of ghosts plaguing the city in the Ghostbusters' absence. Amid the mounting complaints, the Mayor was willing to accept Peck's proposal of using Janine's team. The Mayor was very pleased when Peck pointed him to a contract addendum that would authorize the city to further exploit the Ghostbusters brand through licensing and merchandising of any new Ghostbuster approved by PCOC. The Mayor then agreed to, on Peck's behalf, put in a call to the Governor. Soon, Janine's team was freed and Ron Alexander's jail sentence was commuted. During the Halloween holiday, the Mayor was pleased to learn the Ghostbusters set a new record and captured 11 ghosts on October 30. The new record would make good news for his office. Walter Peck (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9" (2013) (Comic p.6). Walter says: "Last night was quite productive... Eleven ghosts captured and contained. A new record! And since records make good copy, the Mayor was quite pleased." After a few days of Blood Rain showers, the Mayor began to confer with the Center for Disease Control on the matter. Eldon Bromo (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14" (2014) (Comic p.17). Bromo says: "A source at City Hall tells us a state of emergency has not been declared, but the Mayor is conferring with the CDC on the matter --*" After the Tiamat incident, the Mayor awarded the Key to the City to the Ghostbusters and a parade was held in their honor. The Mayor held a live press conference at City Hall concerning the dimensional bleed incident. He downplayed the event and cited there wasn't a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man walking around. All of a sudden he turned into a different person then back again. He introduced Peck to the podium to provide an update. Trivia *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Mayor's photo is to the right of Janine. *On page one of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 3, the Mayor changes to Mayor Bradley from the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). Appearances Primary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters: Infestation #2 **Mentioned by Peter on Page 21 Peter Venkman (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation #2" (2011) (Comic p.21). Peter says: "C'mon Egon, you have a sexy phone voice... the Mayor loves it..." *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Issue #1 PCOC Pages ***Issue #4 ****On the phone only ***Issue #9 ***Issue #14 ****Mentioned by Walter Peck ***Issue #15 ****Mentioned by Peter Venkman **Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #9 ****Mentioned by Walter Peck ***Issue #14 ****On page 8, his photo is on a St. Patrick's Day Parade banner ****On page 17, the anchor mentions the Mayor. ***Issue #15 ****Mentioned by Peck on page 13. Walter Peck (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15" (2014) (Comic p.13). Peck says: "I have been in meetings all day and I need something I can take to the Mayor or this city could find itself under quarantine." ****Mentioned by Peter on page 14. Peter Venkman (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15" (2014) (Comic p.14). Peter says: "Just tell the Mayor we've identified a potential problem area and are taking the proper steps." ***Issue #20 ****Mentioned on page 26 *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #3 ***Mentioned by Peter on page 5 Peter Venkman (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.5). Peter Venkman says: "So, yeah, the Mayor thought we had something to do with this. I said to him, "Your Honor" I said, "Of course we didn't. But we'd be happy to get to the bottom of this for you. And for a reasonable fee."" **Ghostbusters 101 #5 *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 **Mentioned by Winston on page 28. Winston Zeddemore (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2018" (2018) (Comic p.28). Winston Zeddemore says: "Just remember, the Mayor made us promise we wouldn't move the statue again." *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #5 ***Mentioned by Peck on page 1.Walter Peck (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.1). Walter Peck says: "You know how edgy the Mayor gets when the Ghostbusters have the kind of situation that keeps them from putting New York first." ***Mentioned by Jenny Moran on page 2.Jenny Moran (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.2). Jenny Moran says: "Well, the unit is being monitored and we have these guys at our disposal for any local problems, so the Mayor can rest at ease." Secondary Canon *Cryptozoic Entertainment **Ghostbusters: The Board Game ***Alluded to on Operations and Field Manual page 3 Walter Peck (2015). Cryptozoic Entertainment- "Ghostbusters: The Board Game" (2015) (Comic p.4). Peck says: "The Mayor's niece was chased for twenty minutes by some sort of yeti-thing this morning, and he wants answers or -" References Gallery MayorIDWOngoing.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #1 PCOC Pages MayorIDWOngoing06.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #9 MayorIDWOngoing02.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #9 MayorIDWOngoing03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 MayorIDWOngoing07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 MayorIDWOngoing05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 MayorsWifeMayorIDWV2Issue14.jpg|On banner in Volume 2 Issue #14 MayorIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 MayorIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 Category:Minor character Category:NYC Mayor Category:IDW Characters Category:GB:TBG Characters